If God Was One of Us
by Axygry
Summary: Que se passerait-il si un esprit qui est sensé nous protéger devient lui-même victime de la faiblesse humaine ? Dépassant outre les limites, Naruto est encore allé trop loin, il est donc temps de le punir de façon à ce qu'il ne recommence plus. SasuNaru


**Auteur :** AxyGry

 **Couple :** SasuNaru (Forever.)

 **Disclaimer :** Je tiens encore à préciser que les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, quant à moi, je me suis permise de me les approprier dans mon univers.

 **Notes :** Et bonsoir ! Alors, je vous sors mon fameux discours sur les fautes d'orthographe, et l'heure matinale à laquelle je me couche pour poster ce chapitre. Et OUI ! Chapitre ! Enfin, une fic à chapitre après deux OS !

Malheureusement, je n'aime toujours pas me relire, mais promis, un jour je me rattraperai et je ferai la correction de tous les chapitres d'un coup. Mais ce sera un jour où j'ai le temps. Haha *rirenerveux.*

L'histoire est déjà plus ou moins terminée, et se fera donc en quatre chapitres, je ne me lance plus dans de gros projets pour le moment, sinon j'ai bien peur de devoir abandonné. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, quatre chapitres, c'est court ! Et ce sera vite fini. Je pense poster toutes les deux semaines, mais rien n'est sûr, on verra comme se veut être la vie. Le premier chapitre est assez court, le deuxième sera probablement un peu plus fourni.

Ne soyez pas surpris(e)s, ce sera un Yaoi à n'en pas douter bien malgré ce que montre le premier chapitre, j'avais juste terriblement envie d'écrire cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête.

Dernière chose avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture; je sais que c'est facile de lire, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps, de même que appuyer sur un lien n'en prend pas beaucoup plus. Mais voilà, je n'en quémande pas forcément, mais par rapport au nombre de lecteurs, je trouve que les commentaires sont assez faibles. Je suis d'accord que je ne fournis pas en histoire lorsque j'écris un PwP, mais tout de même j'ai eu un petit pincement au coeur en me disant que des gens passaient lire, mais qu'aucun avis n'était donné, même négatif, les critiques permettent d'évoluer et c'est ce que je demande. D'ailleurs, je ne demande pas d'éloges à mon égard, juste une petite critique, même deux mots qui prouvent que ce que je fais vous a plu ou non. Je ne vous force pas, évidemment, rien ne vous oblige à laisser un commentaire, mais sachez que ça fait toujours énormément plaisir d'en recevoir un.

Malgré tout, je tiens à remercier aux personnes qui m'ont laissée des commentaires agréables, je vous le dis comme toujours, ça me réchauffe le coeur et surtout, ça motive !

Et maintenant place à la lecture !

* * *

 **If God Was One of Us**

Chapitre 1 : Just a Slob like one of us

Le monde est régi par des règles qui dépassent l'entendement. Que savons-nous sur la mort ? Que savons-nous sur la vie ? Qu'est-ce qui a poussé notre à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ?

Sachez que depuis toujours, les humains, les animaux et les plantes sont chéris par leurs parents, mais ces parents par qui sont-ils chéris ? Une force au-delà de tout cet amour nous pousse à une telle beauté. Ils veillent sur nous, nous apprenne à vivre dans un raisonnement métaphysique. Ils nous conseillent chaque jour un peu plus dans nos décisions.

Oui, dans Konoha, dans les Enfers, dans le Paradis, ils sont là pour notre bien. Démons, dieux et esprits sont nés en même temps que ce monde et depuis des générations se réincarnent et renaissent pour nous.

oOoOo

Il le voyait lui et sa grande crinière blanche qui tressautait au rythme de ses rires pervers, caché derrière des panneaux en bois, il observait de la demoiselle. Ils étaient là, dans un bain public quelque part au Japon, où exactement, il n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée. Seulement, il avait dû suivre ce type qui était en charge de sa garde. Le garçon secoua sa jolie chevelure blonde qui lui tombait le long du visage. Les bras croisés, ce dernier ne portait comme ultime vêtement qu'une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches alors qu'il s'approchait à pas de loup du bassin d'eau chaude. Mais maintenant qu'il avait quitté un peu sa mère patrie, il était vrai qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose de profiter de l'air humain, loin de tout souci, mais surtout de violence quotidienne.

Le garçon, Naruto de son véritable nom, poussa un long soupir d'aise alors qu'il se plongeait dans l'eau chaude. Celle-ci bien que limpide ne laissait pourtant rien apparaître, la vapeur d'eau s'échappant en de vastes nuages blancs. Le blond ne dévoilait donc que peu de choses de son corps svelte, il était parcouru de muscles finement dessinés, malgré l'air encore juvénile qui se dessinait sur son visage droit. Deux billes bleutés tenaient pour place son regard, tandis que de chaque côtés de ses joues étaient marqués de trois cicatrices semblables à des moustaches de chat. Loin d'être un parfait canon, il n'en restait pas moins un beau garçon bien gâté par la nature.

Si seulement fusse le cas, malgré tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il semble n'être qu'un simple humain, il n'y avait pas à douter que Naruto, cachait bien quelque chose. D'autant plus lorsque ses yeux se fendaient en deux pupilles menaçantes, alors que son regard prenait une teinte rougeâtre, et qu'une queue rousse se balançait dans le creux de son dos. Et nous ne parlerons même pas des deux longues oreilles qui pointaient entre ses mèches d'or. Et ce fut fort heureusement impossible à discerner pour les humains.

Le jeune blond – naît quelques centaines d'années plus tôt – s'étira longuement, dévoilant un tatouage rouge aux courbes complexes qui marquait son ventre. Souplement, il se dirigea vers son mentor qui avait dû assumer sa charge après quelques petites erreurs de parcours de sa part.

« Eh ! Le vieux pervers ! Arrête un peu de mater les filles ! S'indigna à un moment le garçon. Déjà que ça m'enchante pas d'être surveillé. »

Naruto croisa ses bras contrarié, se redressant droit derrière l'homme à la crinière blanche. Il s'apprêta à lui envoyer son pied dans le derrière. C'était sans compter la rapidité, et les réflexes de ce vieux qui s'empara de la queue touffue du blond puis tira d'un coup sec dessus. L'adolescent poussa un cri de surprise, d'autant que de douleur, avant de se retrouver à plat dos sur le sol. Avait-on déjà dit que ce genre d'appendice était particulièrement sensible ?

Il grimaça douloureusement puis se redressa en cherchant le coupable du regard. Celui-ci avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Le blond tourna la tête de gauche à droite, cet enfoiré avait laissé son protégé seul.

Soudain, le panneau en bois s'effondra, écrasant les plantes aux alentours, explosé en son centre par une marque de poing.

Une sueur froide descendit le long de son dos, un frisson de terreur l'empêchant de ne serait-ce que relever la tête vers la coupable d'un tel acte de barbarie. Le blond déglutit bruyamment, ses oreilles s'étant rabattues entre ses mèches dorées, d'autant que sa queue avait fait de même entre ses cuisses.

Lentement, il daigna enfin relever le visage, tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, bien qu'en temps normal, Naruto aurait pu esquiver, mais il était totalement tétanisé, il se prit le poing en pleine face. Le coup porté avec une telle force, que celui-ci l'envoya valdinguer de l'autre côté du bassin. Il s'écrasa contre le mur en pierre dans un grognement étouffé. La furie, maintenant qu'il la voyait bien en face de lui, s'avançait vers lui, une aura démoniaque émanant de son corps.

La jeune femme, malgré le rictus qui déformait son visage dans une grimace de pur sadisme, avait de jolis traits fins, de grands yeux verts, mais étonnement, surtout c'était les cheveux roses qui encadraient ses pommettes blanches.

Naruto se releva tant bien que mal, tendant les bras devant lui dans un acte désespéré, essayant de fuir la colère divine qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

« Attends ! Sakura ! Par pitié écoute-moi ! Tenta-t-il en secouant ses mains avant de les rabattre devant lui en croix pour se protéger. Je te jure ! C'est l'autre Ermite pervers ! »

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à encaisser le prochain coup qui ne vint pas. Finalement, il osa enfin entrouvrir l'une de ses pupilles bleutée. Elle se tenait droite, visiblement prête à entendre ses explications. Les bras croisés, son regard semblait lancer des éclairs. Il prit tout de même le temps de détailler les superbes courbes de la jeune femme qui étaient enroulées dans une serviette. On pouvait voir luire entre ses mèches, une magnifique fleur de cerisier brillante et sertie de joyaux. Lorsque le bleu rencontra le vert, il n'eût pas d'autres choix que de s'agenouiller sur le sol en s'excusant à maintes reprises.

« Je te jure que je ne savais pas que tu étais là Sakura ! J'ai suivi Jiraiya ! Je te promets ! »

Sakura plissa les yeux avant de lui tendre sa main.

« Ça va, je te crois… Imbécile. »

Le blond soupira de soulagement, loin d'être prêt à se prendre une nouvelle mandale, il saisit donc la main de son amie, mais ce fut sans compter que le sol était glissant, et qu'il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout deux au sol, et dans la confusion, les serviettes tombèrent. Le rouge leur monta mutuellement aux joues quand ils se rendirent compte de la situation.

« NARUTO ! Sakura hurla, et son poing partit aussitôt, atterrissant dans la joue déjà meurtrie du garçon, qui fit un vol plané pour se retrouver dans le bassin. »

oOoOo

Un long soupir fut poussé alors qu'une blonde à la poitrine avantageuse, était accoudée sur son bureau. Elle posa un regard féroce et passablement agacé sur le jeune blond qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. À dire vrai, il espérait même se trouver à mille lieux d'ici en ce moment.

« Naruto. Commença la femme en face de lui. »

Elle croisa ses mains devant son visage.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais épargné. Mais tu es allé trop loin, asséna-t-elle d'un ton monotone et froid.

-Attends Tsunade ! Je te jure que c'est un accident ! Tenta de se défendre le garçon en se redressant soudainement. »

Ses deux mains s'étaient posées à plat devant lui, alors que sa queue rousse battait furieusement dans son dos. Ses deux billes bleues affrontèrent le regard de sa vis-à-vis qui ne semblait pas démordre de sa position, ni même de son expression lasse. Elle finit donc par l'ignorer, continuant son discours.

« Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, le Conseil prendra en charge ta sentence. »

Le blond geignit, puis posa ses mains sur son crâne aplatissant ses deux oreilles entre ses mèches hirsutes. Tout mais pas ça. Il sembla soudainement supplier Tsunade du regard.

« Pitié… Ils me détestent, ils n'hésiteront pas à me faire vivre un enfer… »

Naruto se rassit lourdement dans le fauteuil, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu affaire avec le Conseil, celui-ci l'avait envoyé dans les Enfers afin qu'il apprenne correctement le fonctionnement des humains, et donc, les guider correctement avant leur mort et que leur jugement soit favorable pour le Paradis. Tel était le rôle des esprits et des dieux qui vivaient sous la tutelle de Konoha.

Sauf que c'était sans compter que les Enfers étaient dignes de porter un tel nom. Naruto avait passé un an à se faire presque autant martyriser que les âmes damnées. Trop gentil, et bien naïf, combien de fois il s'était fait lyncher et humilier par les démons sadiques. Plusieurs fois, il s'était retrouvé la tête plongée dans la rivière des âmes où il pouvait ressentir la douleur des morts. Ce moment avait provoqué chez le blond un terrible traumatisme.

Parfois même, ils s'étaient amusés à tester la résistance du l'esprit du Renard. Ce jour-là, il n'avait probablement jamais autant souffert. Des tortures aux noms imprononçables. Malgré l'immortalité et la résistance à la douleur, il y a un moment qu'il ne fallait pas outrepasser.

Lorsque le blond était revenu de sa terrible punition, ses adorables billes bleutées avaient perdu tout leur éclat. Brisé, il avait mis du temps à se reconstruire mentalement. Ses terreurs nocturnes en effrayant plus d'un.

Et lorsque Tsunade l'avait retrouvé dans un tel état, ce fut un scandale. Furieuse, elle avait brisé la table du Conseil, et les a menacés que s'ils recommençaient, elle trouverait le pire des moyens pour les dissoudre. Et elle avait elle-même pris en charge le jeune blond qui peu à peu retrouvait sa joie de vivre – un bien grand mot lorsque l'on est immortel.

Rien que d'y penser, un frisson terrible le parcourut. Alors, il fit le tour du bureau et s'accrocha au bras de la gérante, les larmes de crocodiles naissant dans ses grands yeux bleutés. Les genoux repliés, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans les Enfers.

« C'était Jiraiya ! Je te jure ! Pitié ! Ne les laisse pas me faire du mal ! Pleurnicha le blondinet qui commençait à s'agenouiller. »

Mieux valait perdre un peu de dignité en ce moment plutôt que d'avoir encore à faire au Conseil. La main de Tsunade de posa sur le crâne du blond alors qu'elle ébouriffa son crâne doucement. Elle le redressa doucement.

« Malheureusement Naruto, je ne peux plus rien pour toi maintenant. Si aussi tu arrêtais de foutre le bordel partout où tu vas, on n'en viendrait pas à de telles extrémités. Et tu sais très bien qu'il est hors de question que tu retournes là-bas. »

Elle le lâcha finalement, le laissant rentrer chez lui, les oreilles basses et la mort dans l'âme, il traîna les pieds.

oOoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le blond se rongeait les ongles à sang, le verdict tomba. Sans possibilité de revenir dessus.

« Sache Naruto que tu ne nous laisses pas le choix, tu es encore allé trop loin. »

Sonné, comme dans un autre monde, l'esprit renard ne trouvait rien à répondre. Il ne pouvait que regarder le maître du Conseil qui siégeait en face de lui. Le visage à moitié bandé, cet homme le terrifiait, et il avait presque eu l'impression que c'était lui qui s'amusait à le torturer comme une bête durant son séjour en Enfer.

« Après l'humiliation que tu as fait subir à l'esprit des cerisiers, nous avons décidé qu'en compensation pour cet acte dépravé, tu es banni pour un temps indéterminé. »

Au fur et à mesure que le Conseil donnait la sentence, le blondinet blêmissait, son visage d'ordinaire si rayonnant avait viré au blanc pâle.

« Nous te privons de tes pouvoirs pendant ce temps. Tu n'auras aucunement le droit de t'adresser à n'importe quel esprit, et tout contact avec Konoha sera coupé. »

Ses yeux bleus s'éteignirent subitement alors que tout semblait s'effondrer autour de lui. Privé de ses amis, de son temple et de son confort pour vivre parmi les humains. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Bien sûr, tu restes immortel, mais ton corps subira les mêmes dommages que ceux d'un humain normal. Il est temps que tu apprennes à te tenir.»

Tsunade avait essayé de s'opposer, mais c'était sans compter les innombrables fois où elle était intervenue, et n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Elle leur cracha presque au visage alors qu'elle se tenait aux côtés du blond.

« Ce n'est pas une table que je devrais briser mais c'est ta nuque, hurla-t-elle incontrôlable. »

Le blond avait été tellement pourri par les reproches qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien pour lui si ce n'est que furieuse, elle avait hurlé et à moitié ravagé la salle du Conseil, jurant qu'elle les enverrait en enfer s'il arrivait quoique ce soit au jeune blond.

Complètement passif, le jeune esprit n'avait même pas cherché à défendre sa cause. Il sourit tristement en direction de Tsunade, ils étaient de toute façon complètement sourds quand il s'agissait de son cas.

Naruto avait une petite heure devant lui pour rassembler quelques affaires avant que sa punition ne prenne effet. Il fit ses adieux aussi rapidement que possible, chaque petit renard qui logeait dans son temple vint se blottir contre lui, tous déçus d'être ainsi délaissés sans qu'ils ne sachent quand reviendrait leur maître. Le blond eût à peine le temps de leur souhaiter de prendre soin d'eux qu'il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

oOoOo

Les premières choses qu'il vit, lorsque doucement il reprenait connaissance, déjà c'était une ruelle sombre et sale. Naruto mit un moment à totalement ouvrir les yeux, au-dessus de lui, un vieux lampadaire crépitait, n'apportant au final que peu de lumière à l'endroit. Les paupières lourdes, le garçon peinait à se redresser, puis il sentit une lourde charge peser sur sa poitrine. Baissant les yeux, il faillit hurler.

Rapidement, il se redressa, cillant – il était toujours difficile de se faire à un voyage de l'Au-delà jusqu'à la Terre, surtout quand la source de l'équilibre n'est pour ainsi dire plus présent – il put remarquer qu'effectivement quelque chose n'allait absolument pas. Une paire de seins venait de naître sur sa poitrine, alors qu'il voyait des mèches blondes longues, trop longues effleurer ses joues. Naruto sortit de la ruelle, tombant face à face à son reflet dans la vitre d'un magasin. Son corps d'ordinaire large d'épaule avait laissé place à une silhouette d'une jeune femme sulfureuse, dont les appendices, queues et oreilles comprises, avaient totalement disparu. Sa mâchoire carrée était maintenant finement dessinée, se terminant par des pommettes rebondies, où ses cicatrices s'y tenaient gracieusement. Des cils longs et dorés, une bouche pulpeuse, tout ce beau visage était finalement entouré de longues boucles blondes qui lui arrivaient dans le creux des reins. Il était toujours habillé de son kimono qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, dont les couleurs éclataient d'un orange vif. Kimono qui était malheureusement pour lui devenu bien trop grand, tombant sur ses épaules, formant de même un décolleté plongeant sur ses tous nouveaux attributs.

Le jeune blond s'observa longuement, ses bras tombant le long de son corps.

C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Il était en plein milieu d'un cauchemar. Il se passa la main sur le visage, ils n'avaient rien précisé sur son apparence ces vieux schnocks. Naruto jura contre ces vicelards. En relevant la tête, une écriture se formait sur la vitre.

« _Apprends en étant à leur place._ »

Net et concis, le Conseil n'était qu'un amas de connards qui s'amusaient à ses dépens. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir dérisoire, alors qu'il apercevait dans le reflet de la vitre des regards qui glissaient le long de son corps.

Un frisson de dégoût parcourut son corps, et il ne mit que peu de temps à déguerpir de cet endroit mal famé.

Naruto déambula, le pas traînant, il n'osait plus lever la tête, mort de honte. D'une parce que son vêtement n'était pas commun à tous ces mortels, et ensuite, parce qu'il n'était absolument plus _il_ mais _elle_ , dorénavant. Et il ne manquait pas de se prendre des remarques pour le moins vulgaires et choquantes. Comment Jiraiya avait pu le laisser dans un tel merdier ? Ce vieux con avait intérêt à bien se cacher lorsqu'il le retrouverait, ce sera sa fête.

« Eh ! Ma mignonne ! Regarde par là ! »

Le blond regretta amèrement d'avoir tourné la tête à ce moment, un imbécile simulait l'acte sexuel grossièrement. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il accéléra le mouvement, fuyant lâchement face à tant de violence. Car malgré tout, oui, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un acte violent.

Naruto se couvrit davantage dans son kimono pour dissimuler la totalité de son corps svelte. Il commençait effectivement à comprendre le calvaire des filles maintenant.

L'esprit zigzaguait entre les gens, pressé de s'éloigner, avant que finalement, il se sente enfin en sécurité. Son corps masculin lui manquait déjà tellement, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à en coller une à cet imbécile, seulement la différence de gabarit était bien trop grande, et il n'était pas assez idiot pour laisser parler ses pulsions pour une fois.

Ses pas le guidaient sans but précis. Le garçon n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait se rendre.

Bien qu'il fût tard, les rues étaient noires de monde qui se bousculait. Les spots de lumière écrasaient des lueurs sur chaque recoin, personne qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire. Tandis que le brouhaha incessant semblait venir de partout.

Le jeune homme dévorait du regard les restaurants qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, les couleurs, les lumières, tout semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Il huma l'air, alors que ses narines se ravissaient de l'odeur plus qu'alléchante qui s'échappaient des échoppes.

Seulement, cet imbécile avait laissé son sac dans la ruelle, bien trop sonné par sa nouvelle apparence, il n'avait pas pensé à le récupérer, ce qui voulait dire de long en large, qu'il n'avait pas d'argent.

Puis, ce fichu Conseil ne lui avait donné aucune directive, en somme, il était à la rue, et sans argent. Il n'avait rien, lâché comme un agneau dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait que d'en haut.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'il se détournait de cette rue à restaurant qui semblait le narguer.

Naruto continua à errer, dans sa pauvre tenue, mais surtout dans ce faible corps, il commençait à grelotter. Effectivement, le froid ne semblait pas non plus vouloir l'épargner, serrant les dents, le jeune blond ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse, pourtant des frissons se frayaient un chemin tout le long de sa peau qui habituellement halée étaient devenue bien trop blanche. Il glissa ses mains sur ses épaules pour les frotter vigoureusement. Fichu corps, fichus humains, pourquoi étaient-ils dotés d'une constitution si faible ?

Ce genre de choses auxquelles il n'était pas habitué lui fit serrer les poings fermement à s'en faire mal. Alors, oui, il n'était mais alors véritablement pas bien en ce moment, s'imaginant qu'à nouveau, il s'était bien fait avoir. Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Rejeté et trahi par sa propre patrie, c'en était terriblement douloureux.

Le jeune homme s'effondra sur une marche d'escaliers, s'adossant au mur derrière lui. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il porta son regard sur ses mains qui tremblaient, de froid et en même temps de terreur.

Il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim, son ventre criant à l'agonie, réclamant n'importe quoi pour le rassasier ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Doucement, il posa son crâne contre le mur, et son esprit se mit à divaguer.

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas provenir de derrière lui, il tourna la tête presque trop vite et tomba nez à nez avec trois garçons qui faisaient bien une tête de plus que lui.

Naruto plissa son regard bleuté et crut reconnaître au milieu, celui qui avait eu des gestes obscènes envers lui.

Le jeune esprit grimaça puis se redressa en titubant, perdant un peu son équilibre – sans sa queue, il était véritablement difficile de tenir droit.

« Bah alors, le voilà le chaton ! »

Le jeune blond maintenait son équilibre en restant adossé au mur, descendant d'une marche alors que les trois garçons s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. Il plissa les yeux, il avait de mal à réellement cerner leurs physiques, il faisait bien trop sombre maintenant, l'endroit où il s'était installé était trop reculé.

« Bah alors ! Viens t'amuser avec nous ! S'écria l'un d'eux. »

Les deux autres explosèrent d'un rire gras alors qu'ils l'encerclaient. Il sursauta même lorsque l'un d'eux effleura sa joue. Naruto férocement repoussa sa main, le fusillant du regard.

« Ne me touche pas espèce de détraqué ! »

Il entendit aussi pour la première fois sa voix, et fut assez étonné de l'entendre, et malgré tout, elle restait assez proche de sa voix habituelle.

Voyant qu'ils continuaient de s'approcher, le jeune blond continua de reculer avec une grimace de dégoût. Des filles vivaient réellement ça au quotidien ?

« Mais c'est qu'elle mord en plus, ça tombe bien, j'adore ça, mettre des museaulières, tu vas adorer crier. »

Un frisson d'horreur remonta son échine, il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire. Il leur tourna le dos et commença à courir, trébuchant à moitié, la peur terrassait ses sens, et il n'était plus capable de réfléchir de façon logique.

L'esprit Renard les avait plantés là et courait comme un dératé, ses pieds commençant à le faire atrocement souffrir. Jetant parfois un regard en arrière, il lui arrivait de se prendre un mur qu'il repoussait d'un bras avant de reprendre sa course. C'était trop beau qu'il puisse s'imaginer qu'ils ne l'avaient pas suivi.

Maladroitement, Naruto continuait à courir, l'adrénaline emportant son corps qu'il en oubliait la fatigue, la faim, et ses pieds meurtris.

Il la voyait plus loin la lumière de la ville, celle qui pourrait le sortir de son calvaire. La lueur d'espoir qui pourrait le sauver. Le jeune blond se tenait la poitrine comme s'il espérait que cela puisse calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, mais il le sentait, durement battre, bientôt irrégulier, il commençait à réellement s'essouffler.

Ça devenait même douloureux, qu'un masque flou apparut devant ses yeux, sa vision perturbée, il ne vit pas ce qui traînait au sol et s'y emmêla les pieds. L'esprit trébucha, perdant de sa superbe, écorchant ses genoux, les paumes de ses mains. Son kimono s'était assombri avec l'humidité et la pollution, s'étant même déchiré à certains endroits, maintenant, il s'imbibait peu à peu de sang. Naruto rampa sur le sol, essayant de se redresser, alors qu'il haletait durement, trop épuisé pour ne serait que forcer sur ses jambes.

Il sentit qu'on le saisissait par le poignet pour le redresser de force. Il gémit de douleur.

« Allons, ce n'est pas bien de fuir comme ça. C'est toi qui n'a pas à nous aguicher dans une tenue pareille, souffla l'un d'eux contre son oreille alors que sa main remontait le long de sa cuisse dénudée. »

Naruto laissa échapper une plainte de terreur alors que vainement il essayait de se débattre. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Il jurait que s'il s'en sortait, ces enfoirés finiraient au fond d'un caniveau et que plus jamais une fille n'aurait à subir de telles humiliations.

Un hoquet lui échappa alors qu'il se colla dans son dos. Le jeune blond ferma les yeux en s'imaginant que maintenant tout était terminé pour lui. Il n'entendait même plus les insanités qu'il lui persiflait à l'oreille, son regard se vidant de toute émotion, comme si son âme elle-même venait de quitter son corps et qu'il n'était plus qu'une poupée sans vie. Alors que la lumière blafarde ne l'animait que par des éclats de l'ampoule grillée, alors que seule sa peau blanche ne ressortait au milieu de la pénombre.

Un bruit métallique retentit soudainement, les faisant sursauter. Une poubelle venait de rouler sur le sol alors qu'un chat noir en sortit avant de fuir dans un miaulement rauque.

Naruto ouvrit pleinement les yeux à ce moment, se réveillant en même temps que sa férocité. Il mordit dans le poignet de son agresseur qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il frappa le jeune blond au visage qui s'écrasa contre le mur, alors qu'un filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'esprit Renard grogna douloureusement, puis peina à se redresser, quand il le vit foncer vers lui, le garçon nouvellement fille se baissa, alors que son poing s'écrasa dans un brisement écœurant contre le mur. Naruto lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis avant que les deux autres aient pu réagir, Le blondinet bondit puis s'élança à nouveau, courant pour atteindre le bout de la ruelle sans se retourner. Alors que derrière lui, il pouvait entendre le cri de rage que venait de pousser son agresseur.

Le jeune blond maintenant son kimono tout contre lui pour cacher son corps, mais aussi pour éviter de le laisser traîner sur le sol, et trébucher à nouveau dessus. L'angoisse lui nouant le ventre.

Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit finalement le centre ville, inondé de lumière, il s'écrasa contre quelqu'un.

La collision le fit se retrouver les deux fesses par terre. Naruto se redressa rapidement en entendant les pas qui le coursaient derrière lui, il s'épousseta rapidement, s'excusant d'un regard auprès de cet inconnu qu'il venait de renversait. Seulement, lorsqu'il croisa deux orbes sombres, son cœur rata un battement. Le jeune blond avait devant lui probablement le plus bel éphèbe qu'il lui avait été possible de voir. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla alors qu'il détaillait le jeune homme, de longues mèches d'un noir bleuté encadraient son visage fin et gracieux qui contrastait avec lui qui se rapprochait davantage de la souillon après son parcours pour le moins athlétique. Il devait d'ailleurs donner une image bien comique de lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, tout emmêlés, la peau écorchée de ses bras et ses jambes étaient maintenant noires, et, ses pieds n'étaient tout simplement pas descriptibles.

Ne parlons pas de son visage, où un hématome commençait à se formait sur sa joue, il devait donner une bien piètre image de lui.

Le bruit de course se rapprochait dangereusement, alors Naruto ne fit plus qu'une chose, il s'accrocha au bras de cet homme magnifique, il ne perdait de toute façon plus rien dans cette situation. Cependant la réaction ne fut pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait, plutôt que du rejet, le jeune blond sentit son visage se faire tirer avant qu'une paire de lèvres venait de s'écraser sur les siennes. La surprise écarquilla les yeux de l'esprit Renard alors que ses joues se teintaient d'un rouge vif. Ce type qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam était en train de lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Manquant rapidement d'air, Naruto tenta de le repousser avant que sa bouche ne soit enfin libérée. Il sentit un bras venir enserrer sa taille, le collant davantage contre le corps du brun.

« Alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet état ? Murmura la voix grave de son ''sauveur''. »

Il caressa ses cheveux dans un geste qui semblait totalement naturel. Abasourdi, Naruto n'eût aucune réaction que celle d'un poisson globuleux. Un petit rire rauque et terriblement sexy le fit frissonner. Puis soudainement, son regard se fit menaçant, alors que le corps du pauvre blondinet se trouvait presque écrasés entre les bras musclés de ce bel inconnu. Ses yeux noirs, aussi sombres que les abysses étaient désormais terrifiants. Il toisa les trois agresseurs du jeune blond.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? Grinça le brun. »

La scène semblait avoir rameuté du monde, et loin de vouloir s'afficher les trois hommes ne tardèrent pas à repartir la queue entre les pattes dans le sens inverse, sans demander leur reste.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de son sauveur, qui relâcha doucement son étreinte autour du blondinet. Celui-ci cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de lui envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire en hurlant quelque chose de peu compréhensible mais qui ressemblait fortement à un ''Espèce de connard !''.

Naruto recula prêt à repartir, mais la faim et la fatigue le firent vaciller. Le garçon ne tenait plus sur ses jambes flageolantes. Pour la énième fois, le blond s'effondra sur le sol, puis il tourna de l'œil et ce fut le noir complet pour lui.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Owiii ! Sasuke sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! (Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'aviez pas deviné que c'était lui !)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Oui, Naruto est une fille ! Comme dans beaucoup d'autres fics. Mais j'avais envie, me moquer de lui un peu. J'adore ce personnage, il est terriblement attachant ! Mais comme je disais plus haut, ne vous inquiétez pas chers fanatiques du Yaoi, ce sera un Yaoi.

À la prochaine donc dans deux semaines (normalement) pour le chapitre deux !

Tchu' !


End file.
